When Dreams Becomes Reality
by Blissful-06
Summary: What happens when Dreams are what hold the current soultion at bay for Blaise . What if Severus can find comfort in the arms of a student ... What if Bliss is the person Hogwarts has been waiting for ...
1. Intro

****

When Dreams Meet Reality

****

Prologue

Dreams are said to be what our conscience desires. What if our dreams are actually what fate has in store for us? What happens when our dreams actually becomes our reality? For Bliss Snape this might just become the case.

One dreadfully hot day in Rome a girl by the name of Bliss Eve Snape was returning from her long journey from her school of magic. She stepped out of the port key point Bliss took in the scenery. She saw childhood images flash be for her. Each birch tree, every mountain in the background brought a smile to her face. She saw back to a time where she didn't have to worry about the war that was going on. Approaching the place that she called home. There was a sense of dread filling her stomach. Something wasn't right . The normal chatter among the birds wasn't there, the normal greeting of her parent's wasn't there . Stepping up the long narrow black steps, Bliss taped the enormous cedar door thrice with her wand. The door opened to it's mistress. The sight she saw was enough to make a grown man weak. To this mere 16 year old teenager it was enough to make her scream and almost faint. Bliss saw blood on every wall from one end to the other. The smell was horrid it was of burning flesh and some kind of dark magic around the place. Unknowing what to do Bliss did the only thing that made sense to her, leave and leave behind the images. As Bliss ran out of the doors at speeds that would amaze a mere muggle. She ran to the only place she knew she would be safe, her Uncle Severus. She passed streets and streets crying all the while because of the images still in burned in her minds eye. Bliss finally made it to the old gloom house that she once ran to when she got in trouble knowing that her Uncle would save her .This time how ever no one could save her. Bliss rapped on the door with great urgency . The door opened with a swift movement. Severus stepped out wondering who could be at his door knocking like the demons of hell chased them. " Child , what is the matter you look as though hell has froze over ?" .

" Please Uncle let me in … I beg you."

" By every means do come in."

Entering in the familiar home brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes.

" Bliss what is wrong I have never in my life seen you cry with such strength ."

" Uncle … Mum and Dad … they are …they are de-ad … couldn't see bodies … blood everywhere … dark magic … my fault … should have been me ."

" Dear God."

Severus stunned by the news stood silently glazing at his niece. In his years as Deatheater he had never been truly shocked by what he saw, he had harden his heart over time, but now standing there hearing the news that his brother and his wife murder in their own home brought back emotions long forgotten. A single tear went down his cheek. He would revenge their deaths, or die trying.

"Bliss , sweetie it's not your fault it never will be … Why don't you get some sleep … I know this has been a long day but tomorrow we will find a way to make things work."

Obeying his words Bliss walked up the spiraling stairs to her room she stayed in as a child. There she awaited the sandman to reach her. When he finally came she dreamed of what happened to her parents of what they felt, what she should have felt expect there was a shadow in the corner awaiting her. It was the angel of death …


	2. The dark angel

****

When Dreams Becomes Reality

Chapter One

Blaise Zabini knowing that he would have to face the demons lair to explain himself apparented to his mentor's house. As always he apparented to the wing of the house that wasn't used, only this time his instincts told him that is wasn't empty. Standing quietly in the corner not to be seen he waited to see who was in the solemn room. The bed near the window moved which made Blaise turn his eyes towards it. The covers finally moved and exposed the face of an angel. _Wait a minuet _Blaise thought … the pictures in the den of the girl Severus adored was here in the room. Now he knew why Severus loved her how could someone not? Whimpering came from the bed. Blaise knowing that she was dreaming went to the bed to see what was amiss. Drawing closer to the small twin bed he heard her whisper "Leave dark angel …Leave them alone … leave me alone." Leaning down Blaise whisper back.

"I wont hurt you trust me"

If only Blaise knew what those words would mean to the sixteen year old lying in the bed. Finally the angel's muttering stop. Sighing Blaise went to the task at hand .Walking down the familiar steps to the den he smelt a potion that he was all too familiar with in the line of duty he was in. It was a strong poison one which would stop life instantly. Harding his emotions Blaise walked down the last step.

"Severus …"

Hearing his colleges' voice Severus called out to Blaise.

"I'm in the den."

Blaise walked through the enormous foyer and entered the den which was still decked out in sliver and green.

"Sir, from what I have observed already, by your niece being in my apparting room you have found out about your brother."

"Blaise that is a fucking understatement "Severus replied turning to the black haired man.

"I'm sorry sir, Lord Voldermort order us to attack due to you taking on Ms. Granger as your apprentice. Your family wasn't the only one attacked. Ms. Granger's was too. I tired to get them out but as you know

Lucius wants blood. I luckily put a delaying spell on the house so that your niece wouldn't get there until everything was over."

"What good that did. Bliss blames her self, how the hell am I going to explain to her that I'm the reason her parent's are dead. Blaise I don't see how you can do this you're barely out of school and see families and friends killed of your own. I have hardened my emotions but you're still too young to be entering the spy field."

"Sir I just turned eighteen, I have already hardened my heart as soon as my father gave me to Voldermort to become his faithful servant."

"Blaise … What are the plans of Voldermort?"

Just when Blaise was about to reply, there was a high scream pitch from upstairs. Blaise being the youngest flew up the stairs followed shortly behind Severus .Entering the room Blaise saw the angel again but this time bolt right in the bad.

"Bliss what is the matter?" Severus asked

"Uncle … I dreamed Voldermort wanted me due to me being a seer. He put his hands on my shoulders and pledges that I would bare the child of dark for him. Uncle it's not possible is it?"

"God no …" Blaise muttered knowing that Voldermort's plans were already in action.

"Wait a minute … You … were in my dreams … who are you …are you really the angel of death?" Bliss said pointing to Blaise.

"Um … No Miss I'm not the angel of death per say .Let me assure that no harm will come of you while I'm here "

"Bliss what else happened?" Severus asked with apprehension on his face

"Um if you could excuse me … I would like to um prepare for supper, and then I'll tell you more." Bliss said with a tint of pink to her cheeks.

"We are leaving." Severus and Blaise muttered as they left the room

If Bliss had told them her full dream her uncle wouldn't be leaving her. That man, Blaise, or he was in her dreams would be the key to Voldermort's plans…. Some how she would have to stop them from happening without losing her uncle too …


End file.
